


[FE] Niles X Reader: Nightmares

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	[FE] Niles X Reader: Nightmares

For a man as cold and as callous as him, Niles the ever strong wielder of a bow had a terrible weakness that tortured him in the realm of his dreams. His past always returned to haunt him in the night, reminding him of what he was, and that he couldn’t escape his old self that he though had been finally cast away in the present, tormenting him with the fears that never left him over and over again. His life being a fugitive, the twisted abandonment, the higher ups living the life while he crawled the streets alone; all these horrendous memories ripping through his mind in the vulnerability of his sleep. All of these thoughts were equally as terrifying to him, but none gave him as much fear as the thought of abandonment. That thought of being left alone morphed in his sleep, going from his pas to his present and playing images of his life that he never wished to see. He dreamt of you leaving him and the family you’ve created together, leaving the love he’s given, leaving him and never coming back, and his mind played that endlessly through his dreams.

Niles shot upright like a well aimed arrow, drenched in a cold sweat as the sheets fell off of him in your bed. He was breathing heavily with deep, shaking breaths, looking around as if he had forgotten where he was. You were the first thing he set his eyes on tat was alive around him, staring at you with tired but fearful eyes. You were already awake, sitting up before he jolted awake showing great concern towards him. It took him a moment, but he eventually realized that he was still indeed in the Astral Plains with you, everything still the same as it was when he went to sleep.

“Niles, are you okay? You’ve been tossing and turning for so long.” You asked gently, watching him carefully.

Chest still heaving up and down with heavy breaths, he stared at you blankly before reaching out and touching your arm and face, checking to see if you were truly real. Still in a daze, he had to make sure, and when his hands didn’t pass though you, he let out a deep sigh of relief, breath wavering. “Yeah… It was just a-a nightmare.” He answered quietly, letting his head hang down slightly.

Hen he said ‘nightmare’, your expression only showed more concern, well aware of the scale of nightmares he had. “Was it…”

“Abandonment.” He filled in. “Alone. Fucking alone again.” He went on, shaking a little. “You were gone. Everyone was. I was trapped there in a world of white with nothing.”

“Niles, shhh. It’s okay. It was only a dream. I’m still here.” You spoke softly, putting a hand on his cheek to bring his head up to see you.

“You wouldn’t just leave me… Right?” He asked quietly with small tears in his eyes.

You gave a gentle sigh, slowly pushing Niles back down onto your bed and crawling on top of him, placing loving kisses up his chest, neck, and up to his nose. “Never. You’re my husband, and we have two beautiful children by our side. I’m with you forever, Niles.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Niles embraced you and held you close at your sides, clutching your clothing as if you would disappear into thin air if he didn’t. Then, nuzzling his cheek into yours, he tilted his head up and captured your lips with his. In his eyes, you were a blessing, and he was so thankful that you were here for him, and always would be.

Your fingers brushed away the little strands of white hair that stuck to his face from the sweat, caressing his face lovingly as you reconnected your lips with his many times before breaking for a breath of air. Niles looked up at you with a sense of relief washing over him, you smiling down at him with that same intoxicating smile he fell in love with.

“I’m glad. I’m so glad. I love you _______... So much.” He spoke sincerely, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck.

“As do I, Niles. Now forget those nightmares. I’ll always be here for you.” You reassured, snuggling up to him for comfort.

“Thank you. Thank you for putting up with my cold and uncouth self for so long.” He told you, squeezing you tighter.

You giggled, kissing the top of his head. “I always will until the day we die.” You told him, son falling asleep in each other’s arms with his head nuzzled into your neck, and yours resting above his on the soft pillows of your bed. His arms around your waist, he held you close as you both drifted off, nightmares leaving him and peace shielding the both of you in a blissful sleep, together.


End file.
